1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for executing a graphics pipeline.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rendering system refers to an apparatus for graphics processing and displaying content. A rendering system may include, for example, personal computers (PCs), laptop computers, video game consoles, and embedded devices such as smartphones, table devices, and wearable devices. A graphics processor included in the rendering system may generate a frame to be displayed, by transforming graphics data of 2-dimensional (2D) or 3-dimensional (3D) objects into 2D pixels.
The embedded devices such as smartphones, tablet devices, and wearable devices may have problems such as a low processing ability and large power consumption. Thus, the embedded devices may not exhibit the same graphics processing performance as workstations such as PCs, laptop computers, and video game consoles that have relatively greater memory space and processing power. Due to a recent increase in the usage of mobile devices such as smartphones and tablet devices, users may frequently engage in processing-intensive activities such as playing games or watching video content using smartphones and tablet devices.